


Spunky Little Human

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: But you get kidnapped by the bois, Don't remember how long this fic went on, Kidnapping, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: Someone wanted a fic for Armada and Cyclonus so I wrote 'em. I don't know if I'll ever properly finish this but comment down below if you want it I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Spunky Little Human

This was all Cyclonus’s fault. He had apparently seen a human and convinced Demolisher to go find them. Now the two were on a wild goose chase to find one stupid human that probably didn’t even exist. In the middle of nowhere. Over a hundred miles from civilization. Why did he let Cyclonus convince him to do this?

“Look, over there!” Cyclonus made a sharp left towards a lone vehicle in the midst of nowhere. “I told you I saw a human!” he transformed and landed beside the jeep. He peered into the windows looking for the owner to find nothing and no one inside.

“You didn’t find a human. You found a car,” Demolisher snarked as he transformed. 

“No, I saw it. I saw a human driving it. It has to be here somewhere!” His blades slowly spun in annoyance as he shouted at Demolisher.

“Is this seriously what this whole thing is about? Megatron will kill us if he finds out we left without telling for this!” He picked up the jeep and raised it in annoyance before crumpling it in his servos.

You meanwhile had been watching them since they both showed up. Pissed wouldn’t even begin to describe how you felt. You had just gone out to use the bathroom before continuing your road trip and this happens?!

“Hey, you two-ton fucks! That was my car! I still have payments on that! How the actual hell am I supposed to explain giant robots to my insurance?!” Oh god, what have you done? They both looked at you slightly surprised. You could feel all of your angry confidence drain from your body as one of them cackled.

“Oh, I like this one!” Cyclonus quipped as they too walked towards you. The scrap metal that was once your car falling from Demolisher's hand. You wanted to run. Run far, far away. To bad your pride kept your feet planted on the spot.

Puffing out your chest you faked confidence. “Too bad I don’t like either of the metal head I’m looking at,” You smirked in an attempt to hide the fear that clawed it’s way up to your spine. Thankfully they seemed more interested in proving points then you now.

“See, I told you I saw a human. You didn’t believe me but here they are! In the flesh!”

“That’s great and all Cyclonus but what did this get us? This human probably didn’t even see the base or any of us Decepticons and we wasted all that time chasing them down, and for what? Now we just gotta kill a human and frankly the time it took to find the wasn’t worth it,” Your face paled. They were going to kill you now? God, this truly was the worst day ever.

“No, you dolt. We now have a lovely new hostage. And this one doesn’t know the Autobots so no one will even know they’re missing. They’ll be taken completely by surprise!”

Quickly forgetting your pride you turned heel and ran, like hell your going to be killed or used as a hostage by a bunch of robots. Or at least attempted to run anyway. You felt a large metal hand around you and you were lifted in the air. You were now held to level to two big green eyes.

“Now where do you think you’re going? We aren’t done with you,”

“Let me go! Put me down or I’ll uh. I’ll gut you like a fish with nothing but a spoon!” You were so going to die. Your pathetic bluff got nothing but a laugh from one that wasn’t holding you.

“You know, I like their spunk. Maybe we can convince Megatron to keep them instead,”


End file.
